Choices of Heart
by Dragon's Lost Child
Summary: Yami regaining his memories of his past life in ancient Egypt, and surprisingly Kaiba plays a major role in them. Yami is more than willing to relive those times, but Kaiba does not recall his past love, and is just discovering a new one SJ SYY
1. It all started with a kiss

A/N: In case you read this chappie before, go to the end, there's about another half a page to it. Sry.  
  
Summary: Yami's regaining his memories, and Kaiba plays a major role in them. Unfortunately, though Yami's more than willing to relive those times, Kaiba has no memories of his past love, and is just discovering a new one.  
  
Pairings: SK/YY SK/JW  
  
Disclaimer: I just own the story idea, not the characters, so plz don't sue! ^_^  
  
NOTE: My Point Of View will be switching constantly so please check to see who's pov you're at before reading.  
  
It all started with a kiss . . .  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Great. Why'd I have to be the one stuck with the job? Not that it was any difficulty, just a bit annoying. Yugi's Grandfather's game shop was on the way home, the limo went by it every day when I left school, and delivering the homework assignment to the sick King of Games wouldn't be too much of a challenge in any case. In fact, when the teacher suggested it I couldn't find any reason to refuse. I just wish I could've now . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami's POV  
  
The face flashed before my eyes again, and I could barely contain my slight gasp. Those unmistakable cerulean blue eyes, the brown hair falling right over them . . . the cold features looking towards me . . . I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Setti?"  
  
Kaiba looked mildly shocked and confused as he stood in the doorway to the game shop I now called home, but he stepped forward, his eyes registering recognition as well.  
  
"Yami?" The word escaped the teen's lips as his subconscious reminded him of things his conscious could not. He seemed even more confused by his own statement.  
  
This was more than I could have hoped for. Ever since a spell returned my body to me a mere week before, and I was finally allowed separation from my light, Yugi Moto, my memories of Egypt have been returning to me slowly but steadily. My most abundant being those involving one who is currently known as Seto Kaiba. Even though I knew my past love couldn't possibly remember me I didn't care within that moment. On some level he knew me, some part could remember his past life as High Mage, and that was all I needed. I leaned in, before he could react, and pulled him into a tight kiss. Kaiba seemed frozen in shock, and I pulled him closer, gently urging him to respond. Slowly, he started to respond, and my heart leapt with joy. It didn't matter that this was lifetimes away, my Setti was still inside the cold exterior of Kaiba somewhere.  
  
But then he pushed me away, looking shocked, afraid, and even disgusted.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked harshly, and I recoiled as though I had been slapped.  
  
"Setti?" I asked, fighting to keep the hurt from my usually controlled voice. Those ice cold eyes flashed at me in anger.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba, not 'Setti'. I don't even know who you are, but give this to Yugi." He tossed a textbook at me and I caught it out of reflex, still shocked. Still looking visibly disturbed the reincarnation of my lover turned and strode out of the Game Shop to his waiting limousine.  
  
How could he not remember?  
  
Still clutching the textbook to my chest I sank to the ground as my aibou came down the stairs, still in a robe and holding a bow of tissues in one hand.  
  
"Yami?" he cried, spotting me. "Yami, are you ok?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3rd person pov  
  
Seto Kaiba paced quickly back and forth across his spacious bedroom, trying to figure out what had happened in the Game Shop.  
  
This boy who'd looked like an older version of Yugi had called him 'Setti', and he had replied by calling him . . . what was it? Yami. Why had he said that? What had compelled him to say that?  
  
Well, whatever had caused it, it had resulted in the other teen, Yami, kissing him. Kissing him! And possibly the most disturbing part of this encounter was that the kiss had felt familiar to Seto, and he'd actually begun to respond to it before he'd forced himself to pull back and leave the Game Shop.  
  
AS far as he knew Yugi was an only child, but this boy had a startling resemblence to the King of Games.  
  
After half an hour of pacing Seto realized he wasn't going to get a bit of work done if he didn't get some answers. Gritting his teeth in annoyance Kaiba grabbed a phone book from his desk and flipped it to the back.  
  
Welling, Whailer, Whealer, Wheeler.  
  
Picking up his phone Kaiba dialed Joey Wheeler's phone number.  
  
Ever since Joey had been 'possessed' by Merik several weeks before Seto had begun to have a tiny bit of respect for Wheeler. Of course, it would take an immense fool to let a stupid mind trick turn you against your best friend, but after that was over, Joey had risked his life to save Yugi's, and Joey's little sister Serenity had risked her life to save him. It kind of reminded Seto of what he and Mokuba would do for each other. Not that he'd ever admit this ounce of respect however.  
  
The phone was picked up on the fifth ring.  
  
"'Ello?" Wheeler's voice came on the line.  
  
"Who's Yami?" Wheeler asked. Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't have Caller ID? What, do you live in the Stone Age?"  
  
"Ok," Joey said testilly, "Now I know who it is. Y'know Kaiba, in polite society, people say 'hello' and introduce themselves when the call someone."  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that when I call a member of polite society." Seot snarled.  
  
"Hey, I didn't pick up the phone to be insulted."  
  
Seto bit back the scathing response that came readily to his lips. Wheeler was right, for once. And he needed answers.  
  
"Fine. Hello, this is Kaiba. Who's Yami?"  
  
"See, was that so hard? Yami?" Joey's voice turned nervous. "He . . . why?"  
  
"Because I just ran into him and I want to know who he is." Seto told the blonde in a deceptively calm voice that meant he was getting quickly impatient. He began pacing once more despite himself. Fortunately, Wheeler had enough conversations with Seto to catch on to what his tone meant.  
  
"Ok, calm down. I don't know why you're so anxious to know about him, but I really think you should ask Yug if you wanna' know about Yami."  
  
Seto's pacing got quicker.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
There was a sound of a distant crash on Wheeler's end of the line.  
  
"Uh-oh." He muttered.  
  
"What?" Seto snapped, still annoyed at the lack of answers.  
  
"Nothin'. Listen, it's just not my place to talk 'bout it. Ask Yug, or better yet, ask Yami."  
  
Another crash, louder now, and a holler.  
  
Seto sat down on his bed.  
  
"What is going on over there?"  
  
"No . . . nothin'. Old Man's just back from the pub is all."  
  
"Hey kid? What're you just sittin' around there for you lazy bastard.?"  
  
Kaiba flinched at the words that came over the line, fighting back the terrifying rush of memories those last words had tried to drag up. Joey's father reminded him strongly of . . . he didn't want to think about that now.  
  
"I should go." Joey said over his father's drunken shouts.  
  
"Listen." Seto replied, closing his eyes tightly against the sound of another string of slurred insults being thrown at Joey. "If you need to get out of the house for the night you can stay here. I have about twenty extra rooms."  
  
Seto couldn't believe he'd just said that, but on the other hand, he wouldn't wish his worst enemy to stay in a house with a drunk, possibly violent father. He had too much experience with that.  
  
"You sure?" Joey asked after a moment's pause.  
  
'Probably as shocked as I am that I'm offering.' Seto thought with a smirk.  
  
"I'll pick you up." Seto hung up the phone to the sound of:  
  
"Where the hell d'ya think yer going you fuckin . . ."  
  
Getting up quickly, Seto hurried down the main stairs and out to his limo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
3rd person limited  
  
Joey paced anxiously in front of his small house.  
  
'Kaiba's coming, right?' Checking his watch Joey realized it had only been ten minutes since he'd hung up the phone and dashed out of the house, dodging his drunken father.  
  
'How would he even know where I live? Maybe it was just a cruel joke, ta get my hopes up . . . nah, even Kaiba's not that evil. He probably got my address the same was he got my phone number.'  
  
Joey had learned a few things about Kaiba in the past few weeks. When Joey had been possessed by Merik Kaiba had saved Tea's life by sending a helicopter to stop the huge metal crate from falling on her head and squashing her. Whether Kaiba had known it or not, that had been what ultimately made it possible to jump in after Yugi and save him without Tea's life on the line. The guy might be a coldhearted creep, but he wasn't the evil bastard that Joey had first thought he was.  
  
'He wouldn't leave me here, would he?'  
  
"Kid."m Joey froze , hearing his father's slurred voice. When he'd bolted out the door twelve minutes before Joey had hoped his father had passed out drunk. This just wasn't his day.  
  
Unfortunately, as Joey spun to face his father the man's fist impacted with the teen's face. Joey reeled back in pain but not surprise from the blow. The old man had given him worse over the years. Joey had always covered by saying he'd gotten the bruises street fighting.  
  
Before Joey could get a defense up the man kneed him in the gut, then hit his over the back.  
  
Joey landed painfully on the concrete. Rolling onto his back he just managed to dodge the man's foot crashing into his ribs.  
  
"Where d'you think yer goin' bastard? Y'aren't goin' anywhere. Yer stayin right here 'til I say you go, got it?"  
  
The man's fist headed for Joey's faced again as the boy crawled to his knees, but a pale hand intercepted it.  
  
"I think not." Came a familiar growl, and Seto Kaiba's right fist went out, hitting Frank Wheeler hard in the face, and sending him reeling to the ground.  
  
"Hey Kaiba." Joey said weakly. "Welcome to my neighborhood."  
  
Kabia grabbed Joey's arm and helped him up, all the while glaring daggers at Joey's unconscious father.  
  
"How'd ya do that anyway?" Joey asked, stumbling into the waiting vehicle. "I mean, I know how ta' fight and I still didn't stand a chance against him. He's too strong."  
  
Kaiba shrugged, seeming unconcerned as he slid into the opposide side of the limo.  
  
"Experience." he said shortly. "There've been times that I've needed to defend myself."  
  
He looked out the window for a moment, seeming lost in memory. Then he snapped out of it and called.  
  
"Driver, home."  
  
The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, until Joey looked over to his savior, who was once again staring out the window, not quite seeming to see the streets beyond.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
The teen snapped out of whatever train of thought he'd been on, and glanced over.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Joey let a grin show.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
AN: As you can see, I revised the end of chappie one. In truth, I was always planning on ending it here, and I can't really think why I didn't. I was probably just too lazy to write the extra half a page, or something. Sorry. I would've put it in next chapter, but it just wouldn't fit.  
  
Anyway, the next chappie should be up by later tonight or tomorrow . . . but that doesn't mean you can't review this one. ^_^ 


	2. Seto

Blue Eyes: Thanks for the reviews people!!! Also, everyone who read the first chapter before this one was posted, plz. read the new ending for it, 'cause I just think it ends better that way ( I added in about half a page) of a little Kaiba and Joey stuff, nothing major.  
  
Kaiba: Please don't read this chapter, it really won't be worth your time.  
  
Joey: You just don't like it because you show a little bit of emotion.  
  
Kaiba: N . . . no I don't. Don't bother reading . . .  
  
Joey: Of course he does. It's so cute.  
  
Kaiba: Did you just call me cute?  
  
Joey: *eyes darting wildly* No. You're totally not cute, I don't like you at all.  
  
Blue eyes: Well, the story says different.  
  
Joey: It does?  
  
Blue Eyes: *nods*  
  
Joey: DON'T READ THIS!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination . . . and my computer . . . and this really cool picture of Kaiba that I drew . . . and my CD collection I'm listening to . . . ok, so I own stuff, just not the characters, ok?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
3rd person pov  
  
Joey lay in one of the huge bedrooms of the Kaiba mansion, careful no to lean on his left side, which was still aching from his earlier beating. When they'd reached the mansion Kaiba had set about sending maids to fix him a room and maids to get ice for his wounds and maids to make them dinner (as Joey hadn't had any) and a maid to make sure that Mokuba was in bed and alright.  
  
Joey had been surprised that Kaiba was being so considerate to his needs, but, though he didn't want to mention it, he could tell that the drunken abusing father figure was a sore spot for Kaiba. So he'd let the maids put ice on him and feed him and pamper him because it seemed to calm Kaiba down.  
  
Then the brunette had shown Joey his room, which turned out to be two down to the left of Kaiba's own, and then the blue eyed boy had gone into his own room and not been seen since.  
  
Joey closed his own honey-colored eyes in an attempt to sleep as he heard a strange moan from a room off to his right.  
  
'Kaiba?' Joey tried to ignore the sound, but the mansion must've been cheaper than it looked, because the sound carried right through. Kaiba was obviously having a nightmare, as he was moaning in fright.  
  
"No . . . don't . . . no, Mokuba . . . stop."  
  
Joey couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to intrude, but he knew he'd want to be awakened from a nightmare as bad as the one Kaiba was obviously having. Getting up Joey exited his room, moved past the next unoccupied one and up to Kaiba's door.  
  
Not wanting to barge in on the CEO, Joey first tried knocking on the door.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
The only response he got was a low moan of fear.  
  
"Oh, come on." Joey paused for a moment, seriously considering just going back to his own room and covering his head with a pillow to block out the noise, then decided against it. "If Kaiba has nightmares all night he'll probably be grumpy tomorrow. Not that he isn't usually."  
  
The blonde carefully opened the door, and peered in. He caught sight of an incredibly bland room, the walls plain white, and the only signs that it was not another guest room were the piles of paperwork on his desk and a lone picture of Mokuba.  
  
"Man Kaiba, you've gotta learn to personalize." Joey murmured, glancing to the bed. He caught sight of the sleeping CEO of Kaiba Corp, and paused on mid-step into the room. When he was sleeping Kaiba seemed different. He looked like just a normal teenager, not a CEO of a big corporation, not one of the world's top duelists, and not the person Joey had hated since they'd first met. When he was asleep he wasn't 'Kaiba' anymore, Joey decided, he was more like 'Seto'. The thought startled him.  
  
'But,' he decided, 'It's right.'  
  
The teen was wearing a long black t-shirt and his hair was plastered to his forehead from the sweat that currently coated his face.  
  
"Seto?" Joey asked tentatively.  
  
"No . . . won't let you . . ." Seto ordered no one, turning again.  
  
"Seto?" Joey tried, leaning in closer. Seto tossed again, and Joey thought absentmindedly that it was a good thing he was on a king sized bed or he'd already be on the floor.  
  
"Stop . . ."  
  
Joey decided he needed a jolt. Never one to think things through, he grabbed Seto's arm he shook it hard.  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"NO!!" Seto's hand shot up and hit Joey hard in the side of the face.  
  
Kaiba's eyes opened and he looked around the room in confusion as Joey recoiled.  
  
"What . . ." he spotted Joey, and his eyes widened.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Well, I was in here waking you up from whatever nightmare you'd been having, and now I'm nursing my newest bruise. Thanks." Joey said sarcastically, rubbing his jaw. Kaiba looked surprised.  
  
"Sorry, I thought . . . I thought you were someone else."  
  
Joey looked surprised, and took a seat on the edge of Seto's bed.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, looking at the brunette through his non-sore right eye.  
  
"I said I thought you were someone else."  
  
"No, before that. You apologized to me."  
  
Kaiba blinked.  
  
"I . . . guess I did."  
  
"Ha. Now that wasn't so hard was it? I can't believe Seto Kaiba actually. . ."  
  
Joey would've gone on for quit a bit longer, but he was particularly observant that night, and noticed Seto rubbing a phantom wound on his arm uneasily, so, abandoning the current gloating in which he'd been partaking, he changed gears quickly to serious (a rare thing indeed, but was known to happen on occasion).  
  
"If you don't mind my askin'', what were you dreaming about?"  
  
Kaiba looked as though he was going to say that he did mind, for his eyes hardened again, but seemed to take in the bruises forming on Joey's face, and sighed, then held out his left arm, which bore a long thin scar across it.  
  
'Why didn't I ever notice that before? Oh yeah, Kaiba's always wearing long sleeves or a jacket.' Joey mused silently, before Seto began to speak.  
  
"This is from my birth father." He admitted tersely. "My mother died having Mokuba. After that dad was never the same . . . and once when he got drunk he decided it was Mokuba's fault she was dead, and decided to kill him for it."  
  
Joey gasped in shock. Sweet little Mokuba? Their dad had been planning on knocking him off?  
  
"I stopped him before the knife got to my little brother. 'Dad' tried to kill me too, but luckily for me he was so drunk his aim was off. I got this instead of a knife in the heart. I kicked him back, and he lost balance right near the balcony window. He fell out, two floors up, and landed on his own knife. Mokuba slept through the whole thing. He was only four at the time."  
  
Joey's eyes widened even more. That meant Kaiba had only been about ten years old.  
  
Kaiba's smirk caught in the moonlight.  
  
"That wasn't the worst beating I got, but it was the last . . . from him anyway."  
  
Joey sat frozen, at a loss for words. Finally he spoke up.  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
Kaiba leaned back up against his headboard.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You're not a cold-hearted creep."  
  
Kaiba seemed taken aback.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Eyes: Ok, that was pretty short, but I really can't add in anymore, the whole next chapter really goes together, and it'll be a whole lot longer, I swear. Just so you know, I have about forty pages handwritten, typing it all up is the hard part. Anyway, that's all I've got for my lovely readers at the moment. Hope you like it, and Yami's going to be in the next chapter! Review please, it's the only way I'll know how good it is.  
  
Joey: No, don't review, if you review she'll write more.  
  
Yami: *sulking* I wasn't even in this chapter.  
  
Blue Eyes: If people review I'll type up the next chapter and you're in that.  
  
Yami: REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Joey and Kaiba: NOOOOO!!!!! 


	3. Weird Day: Part 1

Blue Eyes: Sorry for the lack of update, but I must admit I totally forgot about this fic until today. Won't happen again, I promise, but I was kinda' stuck on my other stories last weekend. Anyway, here's chapter three, and thanks so much for those who reviewed last time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Yu-gi-oh  
  
Kaiba: Thank god, look how her story's coming out. The show would be ruined!  
  
Joey: Yeah, I mean, just read the chapter, it's so OOC  
  
Yami: *grinning* I'm in this chapter, hurry up and read it!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Weird Day: Part 1  
  
Yami had decided to join Yugi at school the next day, as the younger boy was feeling much better and going in. Actually, Yami hadn't had much choice in the matter. Yugi had decided that his friend had needed to do something to get his mind off of whatever was bothering him. Unfortunately Yami couldn't bear to tell his hikari that the cause of his problems would be at school with him.  
  
Seth, now Seto. Yami knew that they were the same person deep down, therefore had to possess the same feelings. Now Yami had a chance to rebuild the relationship they'd once shared, only this time without the lies and betrayal that had become a tangled web over their love centuries before. He knew Seto would love him back . . . the boy just needed a reminder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto awoke the next morning as his alarm clock went off. He glared at the small device, buzzing away merrily on his nightstand. Due to all of his late nights at the office he'd never been a morning person.  
  
Hitting the button on top of the box a bit harder than necessary, the brunette noticed an unusual pressure on his legs. Looking at them he was surprised to see Joey Wheeler laying, asleep, on top of them. How had that happened?  
  
They must have fallen asleep talking the night before, he realized. Looking ocer the blonde's face, Seto could tell that the punch he'd made last night was going to leave a mark for a while as well. The poor boy's face was a mixture of tan, purple, and blue. After a moment of contemplation Seto kicked Joey lightly in the side in order to wake him up, or at least get the other off him. The blonde's eyes shot open to reveal sleep-filled brown irises.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Kaiba." Suddenly Joey sat up rather quickly. "Kaiba! Whatta' ya doin in my bed?" Seto smirked.  
  
"I believe, Wheeler, that you're in mine." Joey looked around the room, until his gaze rested on the picture of Mokuba.  
  
"Oh . . . guess I am." He said sheepishly, but then his gaze found the alarm clock.  
  
"Wow! We're gonna be so late! There's no way we can get ready and walk to school in time!"  
  
Seto's smirk widened.  
  
"Wheeler, you're forgetting, you're with me. We have my limo, and if we get really short on time we can always take my helicopter."  
  
Joey grinned, thinking for a moment about what the kids at school would think if they showed up on campus in a helicopter.  
  
"Ok, so I guess we're fine on time then." He looked to his dirty clothes from the day before, embarrassed. "But . . . I kinda' ran outta my house yesterday without a change of clothes."  
  
Seto got up and moved to his closet.  
  
"I suppose . . . you could borrow one of mine." He said softly, swinging the door open. If even one day before anyone had told Seto Kaiba that he would be loaning clothes to Joey Wheeler he'd have thought them either mad or delusional. Yet now he gritted his teeth slightly and pulled out two clean school uniforms, both in the customary blue and white.  
  
"They might be a little big on you." He commented, handing the outfit to the slightly shorter teen who took it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks." Joey said before leaving the room to change.  
  
Seto sighed. He could already tell that this was going to be a weird day.  
  
He was right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Getting into the school had been easy enough, Yami decided. They'd simply gone to the main office and told the secretary that he was Yugi's older brother visiting from a private school and he wanted to see if he would want to transfer here instead.  
  
Fortunately, the secretary had been too busy drooling over him to ask for identification or a note from the other school. After he'd gained a permission pass from the main office the two boys had gone to the front of the building to meet Yugi's friends.  
  
"Oh, hi!" Tea Gardener's face brightened considerably upon seeing Yami. "What are you doing here?" Ignoring her coy glance the once-Pharaoh responded,  
  
"I just wanted to see where Yugi spent his days."  
  
Tea looked disappointed at his obvious lack of response to her flirting, and internally Yami sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like Tea, he did. She was a good friend, but he couldn't like her the way she liked him. He was in love with someone else.  
  
Tristan jumped in.  
  
"Whoa man, you must be the only guy ever to come to school when he didn't need to."  
  
Yami smiled, looking at the building.  
  
"I do not understand why you all so detest this place. It is a learning institution, but the way you speak of it one would think it a prison."  
  
Tristan looked extremely exasperated with Yami's lack of understanding, and Tea and Yugi just smiled and shook their heads.  
  
"You'll see, right guys? By the end of the day you won't still be calling it a 'learning institution', you'll understand how bad it is."  
  
"Actually Tristan," Yugi stepped in, "it's really not that bad."  
  
"Could be a lot worse things to do with your days." Tea added.  
  
Tristan's eyes widened.  
  
"Joey, you'll back me up on this . . . wait, where's Joey?"  
  
Yugi looked around.  
  
"Haven't seen him so far."  
  
The brunette boy looked worried.  
  
"Uh oh. I called his house last night and his old man started yelling obscenities when I asked for Joey. Hope he's ok."  
  
Yugi's violet eyes filled with worry, and Yami asked his light silently,  
  
//Joey's father?//  
  
Yugi gave his other half a weak half smile and replied,  
  
/He's not the nicest guy, especially after he gets drunk./  
  
Crimson eyes met violet with silent understanding. In Egypt it was more common for parents to beat unruly children, but Yami understood that in this time it could be punished with time in prison. Joey did not deserve to be beaten by anybody, he had one of the warmest hearts the Pharaoh knew.  
  
Everyone reflexively glanced up as a sleek black limousine pulled to a stop before the school. Yami's heart leapt.  
  
'Seth.'  
  
Indeed when the limo door swung open Seto Kaiba stepped out of the back seat. Yet instead of slamming the door shut like he normally did, he paused, reached inside, and helped Joey Wheeler out. Joey was walking with a slight limp, even from across the grounds Yami could see that. But what was he doing with Seth? The limo pulled away from the curb, Joey spotted Yugi, and the two newcomers began to move toward the group of friends.  
  
The violet eyed boy ran to his friend, and the others quickly followed.  
  
"Joey, are you ok?"  
  
"Kaiba didn't give you those did he?" Tristan asked. His tone was joking, but his eyes were suspicious.  
  
Joey grinned and answered quite truthfully,  
  
"Only one."  
  
Kaiba, standing silently behind Joey, spotted Yami suddenly and he froze in surprise. Yami's eyes captured his, and after a moment the blue eyes pulled away and the teen stepped back.  
  
"You'll be fine here Joey." He said quietly, but everyone there did a double take. Kaiba called the blonde Wheeler, dog, worthless, but never by his first name.  
  
"Yeah, I will. Thanks again Seto." Joey responded, smiling. Kaiba nodded briefly, his face becoming the tiniest bit less stern as he looked to the bruised boy, then darkened again as he turned to stride away.  
  
"What was that about?" A baffled Tea asked, crossing her arms. Joey merely shrugged.  
  
"Kaiba an' I found out that we've got sumthin' in common after all."  
  
Yami had stopped listening however.  
  
"Yugi, I'll be right back." Then he hurried after Seto, ignoring Yugi's protests that classes would begin in five minutes.  
  
The Pharaoh spotted his target striding quickly toward the main building. Putting an extra burst of speed into his own steps Yami caught up with Seto and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Seto." Kaiba spun around. When he saw it was Yami standing there his look of annoyance was replaced by lightly masked fright.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't want you to be afraid of me, Seto."  
  
"Why are you talking to me? I don't even know who you are." Yami's eyes flashed in frustration.  
  
"I'm someone from your past. Do I not seem familiar to you?"  
  
Seto was about to object, but paused.  
  
'Yes!' Yami thought excitedly, 'He does remember me!'  
  
Seto reached out one hand and touched it to Yami's face lightly, as though trying to place it.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"Deep down, you know who I am."  
  
Seto paused, then pulled his hand away and his face hardened.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." And with that he turned and strode quickly into the building without another word.  
  
Across the school grounds Yugi Moto witnessed the whole scene, eyes widened in surprise and confusion as his friends, unnoticing, chatted away happily behind him.  
  
'This is a very weird day.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Eyes: That's all for this chapter, I'll update within a week as long as I get any reviews. Five would be nice. Five would be really, really nice. I promise, the day I see five reviews for this chapter I'll update!! So please review!! 


	4. Weird Day: Part 2

Ahh!! Yay!! I got more than five reviews!! Sorry people, I didn't expect so many reviews so fast!! Thanx to everyone who reviewed, and special thanks to:  
  
Saggi the Dark Clown for saying that my story was so great!  
  
Kana-chan for reviewing twice whether it was on purpose or not ^_^  
  
Ok, I promised you all a chapter, so I have this really short one. Please don't hate me, this is all I've got time to type up today. But I will have a nice long chapter up tomorrow, I promise!!! Long. Like, longer than two of any of my other chapters, ok? I've got to stop this or my apology will be longer than the chapter! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, and it doesn't look like I will be anytime soon . . . no comments Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Fine . . .  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Weird Day part 2  
  
After the last period of the day Joey was surprised to find Seto waiting at his locker for him.  
  
"Hey." The blonde said in surprise, reaching for the combination lock.  
  
"Hi." Seto said a bit awkwardly. 'Its really obvious that he's not used to socializing.' Joey decided. "So . . . are you going to be alright going home today?"  
  
Joey shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing a random textbook and shoving into his backpack. 'Stupid teachers, why give homework, it's Friday!'  
  
"He's probably still pretty ticked. You can hit pretty hard ya' know. Not that I'm not grateful."  
  
Seto shrugged.  
  
"It's just . . . if you don't want to go back today that room is still free."  
  
Joey closed his locker and glanced, surprised, at the brunette. Kaiba offering him a room when he was being beaten to oblivion was one thing, but again? Well, Tristan had a date with Serenity that night, and Yugi and Grandpa were going to be out of town to see one of Grandpa's old friends . . . Joey didn't really want to go home . . .  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Seto nodded, crossing his arms.  
  
"But I'm thinking maybe you should have some of your own clothes this time. Would your father be at home right now?"  
  
Joey shook his head, surprised at how much Seto had thought this over.  
  
"He'll be out drinking for another hour at least."  
  
"Good. After we pick up Mokuba from elementary school we'll stop by your house."  
  
"Sure, thanks!" Joey said, grinning.  
  
'This sure is a weird day, but maybe it won't be that bad after all.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yami. Yami, what's wrong?" The ancient spirit had been in a bad mood ever since that morning, and Yugi was beginning to get worried about him.  
  
The older boy was about to spin around and tell his friend to mind his own business, but realized as his caught the young boy's innocent expression that he couldn't take his frustration out on Yugi. He sighed instead, sinking onto the bed of his room.  
  
"It's nothing." The said, but left it at that. Yugi would not take the hint, however, and let it be, as Yami had hoped he would. Instead he hopped onto the bed beside the ancient Pharaoh and let his feet dangle for a moment.  
  
"Is it about Kaiba?"  
  
Yami looked over at him in surprise. He hadn't remembered how perceptive the boy was.  
  
"Don't you have to go somewhere?" Yami asked, trying to change the subject. Yugi smiled at the attempt.  
  
"We've got some time. So, what's with you and Kaiba?"  
  
Giving in Yami's eyes focused steadily on the hardwood floor.  
  
"He reminds me of someone I knew long ago." He glanced to Yugi quickly. "In fact, I'm sure that he is a reincarnation of that person. He seems to recognize me on some level."  
  
Yugi stood up.  
  
"Wow, that would be your High Mage, right?" Yami glanced up sharply.  
  
"How did you . . .?"  
  
Ishizu told me, remember?"  
  
Yami's gaze softened.  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
Yugi looked to the door worriedly as he heard Grandpa announce that it was time to go, then he looked back to his other half quickly.  
  
"You guys might have been enemies in a past life, but I don't think you have to worry about that now. He's Kaiba now, not your High Mage. I don't think they're really the same person."  
  
Yami smiled weakly as Yugi scampered off.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." He murmured softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eww, like I said, really short, but I'll have another chappie up tomorrow, no matter what!! Please review this pathetic excuse for a chapter . . . 


	5. Invitation

Ok, here's the new chappie. It's longer, are you happy?  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I haven't acquired control over the Yu-gi-oh company since yesterday.  
  
This contains a YY/Seth scene, but don't worry, I'll get to the J/Seto soon.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Invitation  
  
The two teens had managed to pick up Mokuba and grab a few things from Joey's house without any trouble. Like Joey had said, his father was gone, leaving only three or four bottles littering the floor from before he'd left to the bar.  
  
As the black limo pulled to a halt before the Kaiba Mansion Mokuba hopped out, announcing that he was going to watch some tv before doing his slim amount of weekend homework. Then he paused, and turned to face the two older boys.  
  
"Big Brother, why is Joey staying over here tonight?" Joey cringed internally as Kaiba opened his mouth to respond.  
  
"Mokuba . . . we're going to be working on an important school assignment that's due on Monday. It will take a long time, so he'll have to stay the night and perhaps tomorrow too." The brunette lied easily after only a moment's pause. Joey could barely contain his shock. Seto Kaiba covering for Joey Wheeler . . . to his little brother? It was unheard of.  
  
"What subject is it for?" Mokuba asked as Seto and Joey climbed out of the limo as well.  
  
"English." Joey said just as Kaiba said firmly,  
  
"History."  
  
They glanced at each other.  
  
"It's an English assignment about colonial history." The brunette amended. His brother nodded.  
  
"Oh, ok. Good luck on it!" Then Mokuba ran into the mansion, intent on making it to whatever television show he wished to see on time.  
  
"Thanks." Joey said after he had gone.  
  
"You've been saying that a lot lately." Kaiba said stiffly, clearly unused to thanks. "It's nothing. I knew you probably wouldn't want a lot of people knowing that . . . knowing what your father's like."  
  
"Still," Joey insisted, not about to let these rare kind deeds from Kaiba go without a show of appreciation. "you didn't have to do any of this, but you did anyway. So thanks."  
  
Kaiba shrugged, a gesture Joey decided to take as a 'you're welcome', as his cell phone rang.  
  
"Kaiba." The teen said as he picked up the call. "Oh, good. I'll be right there." Then he hung up.  
  
"What was that?" Joey asked as Kaiba called for the limo to wait (as it had been about to pull away into the garage.  
  
"KaibaCorp." He said, opening the door. "They need me to test an update on the duel disk system."  
  
He got in, and then paused.  
  
"You know . . ." he said hesitantly. "It can't properly be tested without a duel, and I can beat anyone working at KaibaCorp in half a second . . ."  
  
Joey grinned.  
  
"Kaiba, are you challenging me to a duel?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"Only if you're prepared to lose." he replied, but the threat didn't contain all of the malice it usually would.  
  
"We'll see." Joey said brightly, and climbed into the car as well.  
  
'Kaiba's really not 'all' that bad.' Joey realized as the driver began to head for KaibaCorp. 'He's just been through a lot. If he wants to, he can actually be pretty cool.'  
  
'Why did I invite him along?' Kaiba thought, glancing at the smiling blonde. 'Giving him a room is one thing, but inviting him to a duel is . . . it's almost like we're friends.' To Kaiba's surprise the thought didn't bother him nearly as much as it should've. 'Friends . . ." he tested out the word in his mind, and realized that he rather liked it. He hadn't had friends since he'd lived with his parents . . . his real parents.  
  
Colleagues, servants . . . those he was used to, but Mokuba was the only person he'd cared for at all in years.  
  
But Kaiba realized that he enjoyed seeing Joey, liked the look on his face when Kaiba had done something nice for him.  
  
Joey noticed Kaiba looking at him and gave him a real smile.  
  
'Yeah, he's cool when he's nice. An' I actually enjoy spending time with him. He's become a friend.' Joey realized this in shock. 'He's helped me out a lot in the past two days. He is becoming a good friend. I might've even shared more with him then I have with even Yuge about my home problems.  
  
'Seto Kaiba an' I are friends. Have weirder things happened?  
  
'Nah.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami lay on his bed, happy for the quiet of the house around him. Grandpa had invited Yami to come along to visit his friend, but the Pharaoh had declined, saying that it would be too difficult to explain a new member of the family that no one knew about.  
  
So now Yami lay alone on his bed, and began to slip into memories of himself and Seth, centuries before in Egypt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two lay, entwined on the bed, still breathing hard. Seth glanced up at his lover, gaze full of passion.  
  
"Imagine if one of the guards came in here right now." His lips twisted into a familiar smirk. Yami pulled him closer.  
  
"Don't worry, I've sent them all away on a fool's errand. I have you all to myself for another hour at least."  
  
Seth placed a gentle kiss on the Pharaoh's neck.  
  
"Good."  
  
Yami moaned in pleasure as his High Mage began to assault his neck, kissing and nipping at it expertly. He moved down slowly, taking his time until he reached the soft hollow at the base of his throat, and bit into it softly, careful not to draw any blood from is Pharaoh.  
  
"Seth . . ." Yami moaned softly, holding back his neck to give his love a wider range to caress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto Kaiba shot out of whatever daydream he had just been having, eyes wide and breathing ragged.  
  
"He said 'Seth' . . ." the brunette murmured in shock. Joey looked over at him, worried.  
  
"Kaiba, are you ok?" After a moment Kaiba's demeanor changed completely as he put up his emotional wall once more.  
  
"Fine." He snapped, sounding exactly as he had when they'd first met. But this time Joey realized that it was just a facade and gently put his hand on Kaiba's stiff shoulder.  
  
"No, you're not. Something scared ya. You can tell me. Ya' know that."  
  
Seto sighed, and his wall came shattering down. He grabbed Joey's hand, and the blonde could tell that it was shaking faintly.  
  
"Alright, I'm not fine." His cerulean eyes pierced Joey's own with their gaze. "But I'm not sure what's going on." The teen looked so scared that Joey couldn't help himself. He wrapped the pale brunette into a tight hug. KaibaCorp's CEO froze, not knowing how to react to the show of comfort, but after a moment accepted the embrace.  
  
"Thanks." He said softly against Joey's ear.  
  
Joey grinned.  
  
"It's nothin'."  
  
Seto gave an almost unnoticable smile at this, and pulled back.  
  
"But Joey, I have to know right now. Who is-" Suddenly the limo door swung open by three of KaibaCorp's employees. Joey hadn't even noticed them arrive. They immediately began speaking at once about several different things, and Seto stepped out of the limo, all business.  
  
Joey climbed out as well, standing awkwardly off to the side as Kaiba kept up with three conversations at once.  
  
"The duel disk system is ready for testing."  
  
"I'm on my way there. Get the floor on level one ready for a duel."  
  
"Sales are going down for the old system."  
  
"By how much?"  
  
"Steadily .01% per day."  
  
"The attendant on floor three is being insubordinate . . ."  
  
"But sir, floor one is being repaired from that incident last week."  
  
" . . .so no one can work there."  
  
"Then get the one on floor three ready."  
  
"But sir . . ."  
  
"Right, make it floor two."  
  
Joey was totally lost after about twenty seconds. He watched Kaiba handle the older men with ease, and smiled.  
  
'He's really amazing, ta' be able ta' handle this every day . . . wait, did I just call Kaiba 'amazing'?' Joey watched the man in his element for another moment. 'Well,' he decided, 'he is.' Then he sighed. 'No . . . oh man, don't tell me I might be fallen' for Kaiba . . .'  
  
Finally the brunette turned back to Joey and beckoned for him to follow. As they strode to KaibaCorp's main elevator Joey shook his head.  
  
"That's impressive."  
  
"What?" They reached the elevator and got in.  
  
"What ya did back there. I'd be lost after five seconds tryin' ta run this business."  
  
Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Comes from years of practice. I'm sure you'd get it after a while."  
  
Joey's eyes widened as he realized that he'd left himself open to verbal attacks at least twice in that conversation, and yet Kaiba had let the instances slide.  
  
They reached the whole dueling arena on the second floor and the attendant handed each teen a duel disk system that was smaller and more portable than the first armbands.  
  
"Nice." Joey said, attaching it to his wrist and taking his place on the field. Seto smirked again and took his as well. He shuffled his deck for a moment and placed it into a slot on the system. Then he mock bowed to Joey.  
  
"Whenever you're ready."  
  
Joey's face lit up and he placed his deck in as well. The he shot his left arm into the air and cried,  
  
"Let the duel begin!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that's all for now, g2g Yugioh's 11:00 episode is coming on in . . . like . . . 2 minutes!!!! Hope you liked this. Just so you know, I suck at any kind of scenes with real romance or kissing in it. Fluff I can do, not actual . . . well, you read up there. So that's as explicit as anythig is going to be in this story. Sorry, but this is only PG-13.  
  
Review! 


	6. Friendship? Or More

Blue Eyes: Thank you so much for all of the reviews everybody!! This is once again an incredibly short chapter, sorry, but Seto and Joey finally get some action!!  
  
Also: If anyone has time, I have links to two pictures I drew on my profile. They're of Mokuba and Marik, and I think they're pretty good.  
  
And now, on with the fic.  
  
Choice of Heart  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Joey let out a triumphant laugh as he sent his Armored Lizard to attack Seto's Ogre of the Black Shadow. His monster was stronger, Kaiba's life points were at 100, he was going to win!! Seto didn't seem fazed though. In fact, he was still smirking. Maybe this should've given Joey a hint that something was going on, but he was too busy gloating to care.  
  
"Ha ha Kaiba, get ready to lose!"  
  
The brunette's smirk did not fade as the Armored lizard began to charge at the weaker Ogre.  
  
"Not so fast Joseph." Kaiba said mockingly, reaching to his duel disk system. "Have you forgotten about my magic card?" Joey groaned, bright smile fading. It just so happened that he had. He ALWAYS forgot about the trap and magic cards, and that mistake had almost cost him many a duel in the past.  
  
Kaiba called out smugly,  
  
"Activate Shield and Sword!"  
  
"Oh man, you've got one of those?"  
  
Kaiba nodded as his monster's as well as Joey's switched their attack with their defense points.  
  
"I'm dead." Joey muttered. He was right. The blonde duelist watched as his Armored lizard got destroyed and his life points went down to zero.  
  
"Aww, man."  
  
"Quit whining." Seto said, striding over to where he stood. "You dueled better then I thought you would, but there was no way you could win against me."  
  
Joey glared, although it was mainly out of reflex. After a moment of awkward silence Joey glanced to the device on his arm.  
  
"Anyway, these systems are great. A lot easier to handle."  
  
"Thanks." The other teen said offhandedly.  
  
Joey did his best to imitate Kaiba's confident smirk.  
  
"You've been saying that a lot lately."  
  
"Fine, I'll stop." Seto's voice was almost teasing.  
  
"No, don't." Joey caught the blue eyes of his opponent easily. "I like it." Seto held his gaze for a moment, then looked away.  
  
"We should get these systems back to the lab." He said nervously. Joey nodded after a moment, unsure of what to make of their actions, Seto's or his own.  
  
"K."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night came too quickly. The evening had gone by while Mokuba insisted that Joey play a videogame with him while Seto worked on some important documents for KaibaCorp. The game had been great, one of the best Joey had ever played, and it had been only later that he'd discovered it to be Seto Kaiba's own invention.  
  
After that they had had dinner. Joey had spent most of the time glancing nervously at Seto, now positive that he had a crush on the guy, while Seto alternated between spacing out, thinking about his new . . . friendship? with Joey, and listening to Mokuba, Mokuba chattering away cheerfully about school and a new friend he had made that day.  
  
When dinner was over, as it was a Friday night, Mokuba went to watch a movie in the large first floor's living room (there was one on almost every floor). Soon enough the sound of war cries could be heard coming from in there, as the battle of Helm's Deep waged in the Kaiba Mansion (a/n: I LOVE Lord of the Rings!!). Seto and Joey had actually talked for an hour and a half without much awkwardness, while 'working on their school assignment' after Mokuba had asked why they hadn't started on it yet.  
  
Now it was nearly midnight, and Joey was once again in his large borrowed bed, just about to drift off into a peaceful slumber when . . .  
  
"No!" Honey colored eyes opened quickly and looked to the right wall, where the noise had come from. Seto was having a nightmare again. Without much pause (as Joey admitted to himself that he wanted to see Seto again anyway) he got up and crept to his friend's room. Once inside Joey was about to wake the sleeping teen, but paused as he heard what he murmured next.  
  
"No . . . Yami, stop . . . Joey . . ."  
  
Suddenly Joey remembered what Seto had called to ask him first thing the day before.  
  
/"'Ello?"  
  
Who's Yami?"/  
  
And what he had been saying in the limo.  
  
/"But Joey, I have to know right now. Who is-"  
  
Why had he wanted to know so badly who Yami was?  
  
"Seto? Seto."  
  
Joey leaned in close and called out his friend's name, wary, remembering the night before and the bruise that he still bore.  
  
Seto's ice-blue eyes shot open, but instead of receiving a punch this time Joey got a hug as Seto's arms wrapped tightly around him. Joey put his arms around the frightened teen as well, noticing vaguely that he liked the feel of it.  
  
"I don't know what's going on." Seto murmured in his ear. Joey hugged him tighter.  
  
"It's ok. We'll figure it out."  
  
Seto pulled back and looked at Joey, face inches away from the blonde's. He offered the smallest of smiles, a huge accomplishment for him.  
  
"Thank you." He said sincerely, although Joey noticed with slight amusement how his voice stuttered a bit on the unfamiliar words. He also noticed that his lips and Seto's were only inches apart, and he could barely resist kissing them then. Seto seemed perfect then, so different then usual. His mouth bore no smirk, his eyes seemed so open, so innocent.  
  
"You're welcome." Joey breathed. The moment stretched on for what seemed like eternity, neither boy wanting to move, but, Seto at least, not sure what he wanted instead.  
  
Slowly, imperceptibly at first, Seto's face moved closer to Joey's. The blonde's eyes glowed with excitement. He wanted to kiss Seto, he was sure of it, but he didn't want to shatter the delicate relationship they had constructed so far.  
  
But Seto was moving closer to him!  
  
Joey's lips parted slightly, and then their lips met.  
  
Seto wasn't sure why he had done that. Joey would push him back, surely, and ask him why the hell he'd done that . . . and Seto wouldn't have a clear answer. But Joey did not pull back. If anything, he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving to explore Seto's mouth.  
  
'Oh God, what am I doing? This is Joey Wheeler!" Seto's mind feebly argued as his body wrapped his arms around Joey's neck. But oddly enough, the thought didn't shock Seto as much as he'd thought it would. Seto smiled against the kiss. This actually wasn't that bad.  
  
They continued on for ten strait minutes, Seto becoming surer of his feelings, and Joey becoming almost delirious with happiness.  
  
Seto wasn't disgusted with him, he'd actually initiated the kiss. He felt the same way. No matter how strange his feelings were, Joey was glad that he wasn't feeling them alone.  
  
Finally Seto pulled back slightly.  
  
"Oh." He said softly, breathing hard.  
  
"Yeah." Joey replied, grinning. They sat there for a moment, but the silence was, for the first time, comfortable. Finally Joey broke it.  
  
"I should probably go back to bed." He whispered.  
  
Seto nodded, not looking away from Joey's honey colored eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you should."  
  
Then they were kissing again. Neither boy was sure who'd started it this time, but each one glad he had.  
  
Seto's kisses moved down from the blonde's lips, wanting to know what Joey Wheeler tasted like. Joey moaned as Seto's lips reached the soft hollow in the base of his throat, and Seto was for once glad that Mokuba's room was on a different floor. Seto's tongue flicked across Joey's neck, causing a shiver to run up the blonde's spine.  
  
Joey tastes like the beach, Seto decided. Not like Yami. He tasted like those imported spices he got from Africa. . .  
  
Seto pulled back.  
  
Where had that thought come from? Yami had kissed him once, but he had never gotten a taste . . . Joey was watching him uncertainly.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
'He thinks I'm regretting this.' The brunette realized.  
  
Seto ran a hand through Joey's silky blonde hair (who knew the mutt's hair was so silky, like a puppy's) and responded,  
  
"We should get some sleep."  
  
Joey nodded, still looking uncertain, so Seto leaned forward and kissed him quickly.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night." Joey said, half-dazed smile back in place as he stood and slipped out of Seto's bedroom. Seto leaned back against his pillows and stared at his plain white ceiling, lost in thought.  
  
Why did Seto keep having such strange thoughts about that mysterious Yami? It wasn't his own daydreams, he was sure. He'd only met Yami twice. He didn't feel that way about him . . . not like he did for Joey, right?  
  
He wasn't sure, but he was planning on finding out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Eyes: there's chapter 6. What do you think? Review!! 


	7. IMPORTANT AN

my sister died three weeks ago i'm not going to update sorry, thought you should know 


	8. Remember Me

DLC: Oh my God guys. I love all my reviewers so much. Thank you for being so understanding. Everything's been horrible at home, but it's calmed down recently. I actually meant to sit down and update this sooner, but I had a lot of darker stuff I had to get out first, such as 'The Dark One Cries' which is a one shot and 'From the Ashes', which is actually based off what happened . . . I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue that.  
  
Anyway, huge thanks to Elements, Lightning Sage, johnny depp luv, and Wildfire's Flame.  
  
So if anyone's still the slightest bit interested in this fic here's a reminder of what's been going on.  
  
1. Yami remembers that in his past life he and Kaiba (then Seth) were in love. He kissed Kaiba on a whim.  
  
2. Kaiba's totally confused by the kiss from Yami, a person he's never seen before (supposedly Yugi's older brother) so he went to Joey for info on the other teen.  
  
3. Joey is reluctant to give up Yami's secret, and when Kaiba hears Joey's drunk and abusive father over the phone he grudgingly decides to let him stay over there.  
  
4. Kaiba decides Joey's not so bad, Joey decides he likes Kaiba, and next thing you know they're making out.  
  
So all's good, right? Wrong. Kaiba still has Yami to deal with, and these strange flashbacks he's having that seem to be of ancient Egypt are really bothering him. So now he's decided to go find answers once and for all before he can really establish anything with Joey.  
  
Ok, that took a lot of effort, so hopefully someone's reading this ^_^  
  
Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yami was startled out of his peaceful slumber by a sharp knock on the shop door the next day. He looked over at his clock, immediately alert.  
  
9:00. Getting up quickly he got dressed in his normal leather outfit, armbands, and chains, as he heard Yugi trot down the stairs to answer the door. After a few minutes Yami was surprised to hear a light knock on his own door. He opened it to find Yugi standing there, looking at him curiously.  
  
"Seto Kaiba wants to see you." He informed the spirit. Yami's heart leapt.  
  
Seth!  
  
"I'll see him." He answered calmly, and hurried down the stairs. He found Seth . . . Seto, browsing through some cards on display. He was dressed in a black turtleneck and a white leather duster that Yami recognized from his Battle City outfit.  
  
"Seto." He said, drawing the other teen's attention. The cerulean eyes caught his and he smiled.  
  
Seto didn't. Instead he glanced to the stairs where Yugi was standing, watching with interest, then tilted his head toward the door.  
  
"Walk?" He asked coolly. Yami nodded, and the two strode from the shop, much to the disappointment of Yugi Moto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They moved together in an uncomfortably silence down the street, until they reached a secluded area. Once he'd made sure they were alone Seto paused, turning to face the spirit with a determined look in his icy eyes. Deciding not to beat around the subject, he never was much good at being indirect anyway, he growled,  
  
"I need to know who you are. No ominous 'I'm a person from your past' crap. I need to know who you are and why I'm having these strange memories."  
  
Yami paused in thought. He knew this was a delicate situation, but he couldn't help being happy with what he'd heard. Seth was remembering his past.  
  
The brunette was watching Yami expectantly, and the Pharaoh ran his hands through his tri-colored hair.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
Seto sighed, then threw his hands up as though to say he didn't know.  
  
"I just . . . remember you." He closed his eyes in concentration. "And we were in Egypt." His lids opened and he crossed his arms. "I've never been to Egypt."  
  
Yami took a careful step closer to the CEO and murmured,  
  
"Not in this lifetime." Seto's brows raised skeptically.  
  
"Another life? You're just as deluded as Yugi, with his Millennium Item crap."  
  
Yami's lips formed into a tiny smile. It had been he, not Yugi, who had informed Seto of the power of the Millennium Items on a helicopter to save Joey and Tea from Marik, but as he had been sharing Yugi's body at the time Kaiba had no knowledge of this of course.  
  
"How else do you explain your memories? You were once Seth, High Priest of Egypt, and I was Yami, the Pharaoh."  
  
Seto's eyes flashed with recognition.  
  
"Ishizu said . . . I betrayed you. I tried to take over your Empire."  
  
"You were confused." Yami said softly, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You were lied to. You betrayed me because you believed that I would betray you."  
  
Seto caught a fragment of a memory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two stood alone, fire raging in their eyes.  
  
"So it has come to this, Pharaoh." Seth smirked, holding his Millennium Rod tightly in his left hand.  
  
Yami looked pained and confused.  
  
"Seth, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Nice try." The brunette snarled. "I thought you loved me, but you only loved my power."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pale blue eyes widened.  
  
How are you doing this?"  
  
Yami gripped his arm tighter.  
  
"I am doing nothing. Whatever you might be seeing is coming from you. Most people never remember their past lives, only catch a feeling of deja vu at something or someone familiar. But now I'm here, reminding you of your past life, your past love, and your subconscious is forcing you to remember."  
  
Seto's voice come out a whisper.  
  
"And what if I don't want to remember?"  
  
"You will." Yami assured him, and leaned in close, wrapping his love into a fiery kiss. Seto felt a rush of familiarity at the embrace, and leaned in closer.  
  
He remembered this. He remembered this taste, the feel of Yami's body against his, and he couldn't help but marvel in the recognition for a moment.  
  
Yet to Seto it felt as though he were responding to this because he felt like he aught to. True, a part of him wanted this more than anything, and he was on the verge of giving into that part, the part that still was Seth, that loved Yami more then anything.  
  
But this wasn't right. It didn't feel . . . it didn't feel like it did with Joey.  
  
'Gods, I nearly forgot about Joey.'  
  
"I can't." He murmured, pulling back out of the embrace. Yami's eyes flashed. He almost had Seth back, he couldn't lose him now.  
  
"You are." Yami insisted. He moved in and began to kiss Seto again, fast, soft kisses. "We're meant to be together."  
  
Seto couldn't deny how much he was enjoying this, and savored the feeling of the old memories he could hardly believe existed rushing forth. Once again Seto almost gave in, then paused.  
  
He was Seto Kaiba. He didn't believe in fate, and he certainly wasn't going to sacrifice a relationship with someone he actually knew and cared about because a man he hardly knew said they were 'meant to be together'. Even if in some past life Seth had been in love with Yami, he, Seto Kaiba, had only met him three times in his life. He certainly wasn't ready to be intimate with him.  
  
With an effort he pulled himself away from the ancient Pharaoh and told him firmly,  
  
"I can't." Then he turned and strode out of the small side street, leaving the distraught Pharaoh behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DLC: Yeah, that was shorter than I expected to make it, I was going to add another section in too but I missed the first half of Everwood typing this, I've gotta see what happens to Ephram and his new what's-her-name girlfriend. Stupid shows, I'm addicted to 'em. Anyways, hoped ya liked, and I swear Joey will be in the next chapter and there might be some major fluff if I get up to it.  
  
As always, please R&R! 


End file.
